


Gwen or Merlin

by 8the_cat_chemist_doctor8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur can't shut up about Merlin or Gwen, Arthur is a disaster bi, Arthur is a dumb dumb, Arwen or Merthur, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Pining Arthur, idk what post but credit to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8/pseuds/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8
Summary: Knights have a drinking game where they guess if something was said about Gwen or Merlin by Arthur.Otherwise known as the easiest way to get Gwaine pissed and have Lancelot babysit everyone.Excerpt:The knights had this little drinking game.Gwaine liked to call it the ‘Get pissed quick’ game, and Leon always scolded him for it but they all knew it was true.The premise was simple. On an off day in the tavern, sans Arthur and Merlin, they’d tell stories about the King coming to them over ‘dating advice’ or small vents about 2 people in particular.This dating advice and vents usually was to do with ‘a servant, who brings him flowers and looks lovely in the morning sun.’Arthur always took ages to get to the point of the identity of the person he was discussing, and thus this game was born.Essentially, they had to guess if Arthur in a past instance was talking about Merlin or Guinevere.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 341





	Gwen or Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> idk enjoy because I only recently have been v into this king and his manservant couple they are great  
> Sorry about not posting on my spirk fic I'll be back soon
> 
> also this was partly written because I wanted to impress this girl I like who also watches Merlin but also I really wanted to fic that post 
> 
> Update: she is impressed 
> 
> Update: we decided to just be friends, :( oh well she's still a good friend 
> 
> But also expect a merthur bebe dragon fic at some point I'm probably going to write one lmao
> 
> An angst shitty Uther methur fic is on the way too wooo I'm busy huh
> 
> Here's the Tumblr post I was inspired by, idk if the person has it on their Tumblr anymore but: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_HvXNxAgE7/?igshid=1ccxo0vicej14

The knights had this little drinking game.

Gwaine liked to call it the ‘Get pissed quick’ game, and Leon always scolded him for it but they all knew it was true.

The premise was simple. On an off day in the tavern, sans Arthur and Merlin, they’d tell stories about the King coming to them over ‘dating advice’ or small vents about 2 people in particular.

This dating advice and vents usually was to do with ‘a servant, who brings him flowers and looks lovely in the morning sun.’

Arthur always took ages to get to the point of the identity of the person he was discussing, and thus this game was born.

Essentially, they had to guess if Arthur in a past instance was talking about Merlin or Guinevere.

Lancelot found the game annoying in the sense that he didn’t like Gwen and Merlin being used as entertainment in this manor, but recognized that it was Arthur being made fun of here and not them.

Lancelot also happened to be reigning champion, staying mostly sober most of the night.

Basically, if you were right, you only had to drink half a cup of mead. If you were wrong, it was the full cup or two shots of harder alcohol.

It was on one of these nights that we find our honourable knights.

They had just come safely back to Camelot after a peaceful patrol and weren’t needed until at least midday tomorrow.

It was these moments that Gwaine had some of his fonder memories, his brothers in arms opening up a little more and sharing things they wouldn’t share sober. It served to make them closer together as a unit, and Gwaine always wished himself back in these moments on long expeditions with Arthur.

“Ok, ok-“ Elyan laughed, putting his mug back on the table with some trouble, “I have a good one.”

“Gwen, it’s going to be about Gwen.” Percival guessed, with an accusatory glint in his eyes.

“Well how would you know I haven’t told the story yet, mate.” Elyan questioned, meeting his eyes with equal challenge.

“Yours are always about Gwen, Elyan!” Lancelot reminded him with an eye roll.

Elyan looked around the round table, incredulous. Everyone’s eyes just confirmed it, and Percival just didn’t meet his eyes (that in itself was confirmation.)

“I can’t believe you lot.” Elyan shook his head.

“Ok, well I’ve got one;” Leon started, prepping for his tale by centering his mead in front of him while everyone leaned towards him in anticipation. Gwaine snorted and swung his feet up on the table, taking preparatory swigs of his mead. (He was the worst at this game, but that was probably a good thing considering his godlike alcohol tolerance.)

“Arthur once came to me, awkwardly trying to bring up the topic before finally getting to the point – he was wondering if I could take up the job of ensuring their protection when he was busy fighting. Is it Gwen,” Leon gave a glance around the table that was impressively measured for someone half drunk, “Or Merlin?”

Gwaine was already taking big gulps of his mead, and that was answer enough that he didn’t know what the answer was, various choruses of ‘Gwen’ went around the table and Lancelot just went with ‘Merlin’ with a small smile.

Leon was grinning. “Lancelot is correct, it was about Merlin.”

“God, Princess has it bad doesn’t he.” Gwaine shook his head and sighed. Elyan glared at Gwaine, but had long since accepted that Arthur seemed a bit more interested in Merlin than he was his sister. He knew he couldn’t do much about it except help the knights push Arthur to recognize these feelings.

Little did they know; their King was sitting just nearby- cheeks growing crimson as he watched the men he had chosen as brothers make a game out of something he had done. Listening closely, he realized what they were trying to get at –

They thought he had feelings for Merlin.

Arthur went through multiple emotions at once, confusion, hurt that they didn’t tell him, and most importantly – panic.

Because the longer he listened, the clearer it was to him that his actions were of someone who had romantic feelings for Merlin.

Not that long after, he couldn’t listen anymore- the panic and confusion swamped him. He knew they had a point, Arthur just had to organize this new information within himself.

And the question must be asked; did he have feelings for Merlin like that?

But he couldn’t come to an answer, and the confused cloud of emotions plagued him since that moment. Every interaction with Merlin and Gwen was followed by ‘Who do I really have feelings for? Do I have feelings for both of them? Either of them? Neither of them?’

It got until the point Arthur couldn’t not think about it, training with the knights did nothing to dent the cloud that was becoming more of a swarm of angry bees at this point, kingly duties only dulled the sharpness of the urgency of it weighing on Arthur’s mind.

After weeks, Arthur finally snapped. Deciding to bring it up with the knights, considering that it’s their fault he was thinking about this anyway.

“Leon!” Arthur greeted, clapping him on the back when he got to him in camaraderie. “Quick question for you,”

“Yes, sire?” Leon replied, a stickler for titles but Arthur could tell he was returning his camaraderie with a smile.

“What do you think about Merlin?” Arthur asked, trying to ease into his question.

“He’s a good friend, he’s aided me many times when I needed help.” Leon put simply in his reply, looking at Arthur quizzically. “If I may ask why?”

“Well, I’ve just noticed recently that…” Arthur paused, unsure how to ask the question. “That my feelings for him have changed.” He put finally, wrenching the confession out of him before he could stop himself.

Leon’s smile knowingly turned into a grin. “Really, sire?”

“Yeah. I’m kind of alarmed, actually.” Arthur started. “But I was wondering what you thought of our ‘friendship.’ If you can put it that way.”

Leon was quiet for a spell, and Arthur was worried that Leon would change the subject. (Leon wouldn’t do that, would he? Not after all the years he’s spent in my loyal service?)

“So you’ve realized, then, Sire.” Leon put shortly. Arthur was shocked silent.

“What do you mean, realized?” Arthur retorted, unsure what Leon was referring to.

“You’ve realized your romantic feelings for Merlin.” Leon sighed with a fond smile. “With all due respect, sire, we’ve known for a while now.”

Arthur, without anything to say in reply for once, spluttered for a moment.

Leon noticed this and spoke over it, wisdom in his dealings with Arthur showing through as he spoke. “Arthur, I know you’re not prone to self-denial, but the knights and I have noticed the many subtle ways your feelings for him have made itself known over the years. The many times you’ve put your life on the line to save him, going above and beyond the call of friendship or brotherhood and more.” Leon paused to let it sink in, and then added. “If it helps, I think Gwen already knows Merlin is more important to you than she is.”

Arthur took this all in slowly, considering. The waspish confusion dulled for the first time in weeks.

“Thanks Leon, that definitely didn’t help at all.” Arthur groused, a fond smile on his lips as he left Leon to putting things away after training.

So, maybe Arthur did have romantic feelings for Merlin. Did he ever have any for Gwen? Were they a lie? Arthur felt unsure in this arena, and only with Leon’s confirmation did he feel any surety in his feelings towards Merlin. Either way, he’d have to find some way to break it to Gwen at the appropriate time.

Arthur took a while to get used to it, the idea of keeping a lid on these feelings for a man who was so tantalizingly in reach and simultaneously out of reach at the same time.

While Arthur didn’t have any problems with the idea of courting servants, it was an issue that if things were to go awry with Merlin he’d have to deal with negative effects on their working relationship and friendship.

He wasn’t even sure if Merlin was ‘of the fae variety,’ as they said in the castle slang, anyway.

But Arthur wasn’t one to give up so easily, and he paid extra close attention to Merlin’s interactions with people – looking for some hint he was interested in men.

The only hint he saw was of Gwaine brazenly flirting with Merlin, while Merlin just laughed it off. Arthur couldn’t even tell if it was a joke, but what he did know was that his stomach twisted painfully in acidic and childish jealousy at it. ~~(Gwaine only flirted with Merlin to make Arthur jealous, but neither of them needed to know that.)~~

Later, on the same hunt, Gwaine approached him when everyone was sleeping later.

“You seem pensive, Arthur.” Gwaine prodded.

“I believe I am.” Arthur jabbed back with a small smile.

“You do realize he likes you back, right?” Gwaine finally stated, rolling his eyes at Arthur’s faux confusion and shock.

“Look, we all know you’re in love with Merlin Princess.” Gwaine sighed, sitting next to where Arthur was standing on the edge of their camp.

Arthur didn’t respond. He didn’t need to, he had no refusal to make. No dignity he felt he had to save in the eyes of the men who had seen him lower and more vulnerable than this.

Besides, Arthur felt that there was nothing to be ashamed of. If he could, he’d shout a confession of these romantic feelings from the top of the tallest tower of the castle.

“You’re not saying that to make me feel better, are you?” Arthur asked in a low voice.

Merlin was asleep in the camp, and Arthur also knew that Merlin slept very lightly, so lowered voices were probably best.

“No.” Gwaine chuckled. “Look, even if you don’t listen to me- because I know you won’t. Arthur, how long are you going to let this go on for? A brave king like you should at least try. You’re king, the consequences aren’t a problem.”

Arthur took a moment to consider this.

“Why are you helping me with this? I know we’ve only recently become friends, but…”

“Because Merlin really loves you, Princess. I can’t watch him pine like this any longer, he’s my best friend.” Gwaine mused, watching Arthur take this in.

When Arthur didn’t reply, Gwaine filled the silence on his own.

“But anyway, what’s the worst that could happen? You know him very well. You two have been sitting on your damn feelings for a couple years by now, Merlin knows how to deal with a lot coming from you. So don’t worry, if it doesn’t work you two will bounce back.”

Arthur sighed, finally giving in.

“You’re right. How long was I planning on keeping this to myself for? Years? I should get it out and stop being such a girl.”

So, when Arthur got back he ended things with Gwen (who took it quite gracefully) and set about trying to figure out the best way to confess when Merlin stumbled in one afternoon to light the fire and set the table.

Only problem, was as Merlin did that all Arthur could think about was going up behind him to give him a warm embrace. Fantasizing about kissing the mouth that was now humming the tune of a song they played at the feast last week as Merlin went about his afternoon duties.

The words came out of his mouth almost unconsciously, really as he set about looking for the speech he was slowly drafting for next week.

“Merlin, love, have you seen my speech anywhere? I swear it was on the table five minutes ago.”

While Arthur didn’t see any issue in using pet names in relation to Merlin in the privacy of his own thoughts, actually using them with the man in question was a _whole_ other matter.

There was a stunned silence that set Arthur’s heart racing in his chest with panic. This was not how he had planned to confess to Merlin.

“Thinking of someone else, sire?” Merlin finally replied teasingly after a deafening silence.

Arthur paused. Merlin was giving him a way out here. He almost wanted to take it.

But Gwaine’s words on the last hunt echoed in his mind, and before he could think through it any more he was admitting “No” and refusing to turn around to see Merlin’s expression.

Under the guise of the lost speech script, Arthur continued riffling through his papers for it and tried to ignore the fact he could hear his heartbeat in his ears like a tsunami.

He almost couldn’t hear the footsteps that got closer to him with every minute over the beat of his heart, but his honed fighting instincts were too good not to fail now.

“Arthur.” A soft mention of his name, calling him.

He’d always loved the sound of his name from Merlin’s mouth.

He’d also always imagined licking his name from Merlin’s mouth, but he wasn’t sure if that was relevant here.

“ _Arthur_.” Merlin called again, voice softening and almost begging in a way that made him finally turn to look at Merlin in the eye.

But he couldn’t say anything in reply because his mouth was now very much elsewhere occupied.

And god, the reverence with which Merlin kissed him was almost his undoing. Arthur could only hope that he could put every scrap of feeling for Merlin into the kiss as well.

~~Arthur wouldn’t admit that his knees almost buckled in a swoon.~~

~~Definitely wouldn’t.~~

Arthur’s heart steadied into an elevated pace as they parted, but it honestly felt like his organs were about to burst out and wrap themselves around Merlin. ~~(But that was just how love was, no?)~~

Merlin looked at him with a twinkle in his eye, mischief returning to him after the tender moment.

“I love you too, you dimwit.” He grinned.

And all Arthur could reply with was a fond eyeroll and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that I'm so good at writing about love when I can't even get it myself ? :( big sad


End file.
